The present invention relates to a suction line assembly comprised of a substantially stiff suction tube and a flexible suction hose whereby one end of the suction hose is connected to the suction tube and one free end of the suction line is connected to a vacuum source and the other end of the suction line is connectable to a vacuuming tool.
In vacuum cleaning devices flexible suction hoses are used together with stiff suction tubes as suction lines whereby the suction hose is axially inserted into the suction tube. The suction tube serves for guiding the vacuum cleaning device while the flexible suction hose is designed to ensure a substantially unobstructed vacuuming movement relative to the vacuum cleaning device.
When the vacuum cleaning device is to be shut off, the suction line must in most cases be disassembled in order to reduce the storage space required for the vacuum cleaning device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suction line assembly comprised of an essentially stiff suction tube and a flexible suction hose designed such that, on the one hand, a high degree of movability during vacuuming and, on the other hand, a small storage space, when not in use, is ensured.